The Cave of New Beginnings
by Shadow Crescent
Summary: Shun is trapped in a cave alone with Shadow Prove. Feelings start to develop, but how can this be? They're enemies...
1. Prelude

Ok, well this is my first fanfic so it might not be too good.

PAIRING: Shadow Prove x Shun

Summary: Shun is trapped in a cave alone with Shadow Prove. Feelings start to develop, but how can this be? They're enemies...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or bakugan... (Seriously, if I did then you'd be seeing Shadow Prove and Shun making out)

* * *

**PRELUDE**

They had been searching for the Vestals and the Vestals had been searching for them. Neither of the groups had met up, and now here they were, stuck inside a dark cave without a clue as to where the exit was.

"Aw man!" yelled the brown haired Battle Brawler. "Where are we?! UGH! Those stupid vestals! When I get my hands on them I'm gonna…" He kicked a rock, only to stub his toe, followed by a string of cuss words.

"Dan, we're not gonna get anywhere with you ranting your head off like that. We should just focus on finding a way out." Dan looked at Shun. That stupid "know-it-all" aura coming from him pissed Dan off even more.

"I know that! Let's just get going." The group made its way down the rocky path, stumbling a little seeing as it was so dark. The only light they had came from the small pocket flashlight that Marucho had.

"I think it's this way." The group stopped as they heard the voice that didn't belong to anyone that was there. They began walking again, only to come face to face with the Vestals.

Everything was quiet, until Mylene formed a smirk on her face. "Well well, what our luck running into you. We've been searching for you." She reached for her bakugan.

Dan grasped Drago. "Ya wanna fight?" They stared daggers at each other until Shun cut in. "Dan, this isn't the time for this. We should team up to find a way out of here."

Dan stared at him skeptically. "You've gotta be kiddin me! I'm not about to team up with the likes of them!" Shadow Probe let out a small growl. "Yeah? Well we don't wanna work with you either!"

"Wait." Mylene took a step forward, moving closer to Shun. "I agree. We're not getting anywhere as it is now. Well, shall we?" She put out her hand, Shun extending his too, and they shook on it.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!" yelled Dan and Shadow Prove in unison, but their objections went unheard as everyone else made their way down a small side tunnel in the cave.

The two boys grudgingly followed, glaring at each other the whole way.

Shun glanced back. _Well this is going to be interesting…_

_

* * *

_I know it might be Shadow Probe, but a lot of people say Shadow Prove and I just like it that way, so that's how it's going to be.

R & R

I'll try to put up a new chapter as soon as I can ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's the first chapter = )

The Disclaimer and everything still stands, I don't own anything, etc.

Now without further a do, let's get on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

They had been walking, nonstop, for hours and so they decided to take a rest in a large area in the cave.

"Ugh! We're getting nowhere and I'm tired and hungry!"

"Stop complaining Dan." Shun shifted on the rock where he sat, trying to think of a way around the problem of food and water. Well, water they had enough of with all the little puddles lying here and there, but what about food? Hmmm…

"LOOK!" Everyone turned to look at what Ace was pointing to, only to see a large salamander sipping some water out of one of the many dark puddles.

Dan and Shadow Prove sauntered over with hungry eyes. "GYAAA!" Dan jumped on the salamander, only to see it run away. Shadow Prove blocked its path. "Ya ain't gettin away that easily!" He jumped in the air like a wild dog and came face first into the rock below.

Everyone except Shun was jumping and yelling and finally cornered it. "GOTCHA!!!" They jumped in unison, hitting their heads against each others, the slippery animal walking calmly between their feet.

Shun sighed from his place on the rock and stood up. _Well, looks like it's my turn._

He focused on the salamander and in one fast swoop snatched it up like it was nothing. Well, he was a ninja after all.

"Are you kids done playing?" He looked down and started mumbling, "It's bad enough that I have to be here with you, but now I have to play 'mother'? I don't think so!" He stared up, only to see a pair of red eyes looking back at him.

Shadow Prove took the salamander from his hand, noticing the small blush on the young ninja's face.

"Hey, what's wrong with yo…" He was cut off by a loud rumbling sound. The next thing they knew, the floor was gone and bits and pieces of rock were falling, along with some streams of water.

Shun reached out for the nearest thing to grab onto. And that nearest thing happened to be a very stunned Shadow Prove.

They kept falling and falling together , until their bodies met with the cold, wet cave ground.

Then everything went black…

* * *

well, there it is.

Sorry it's so short _, I promise I'll start writing more when I get further into the story.

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait . Well here's chapter 2!! I don't own anything etc.

Oh, btw, **this **or _**this**_ means someone's talking in their head : ] Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shun and Shadow Prove lay there, spread across the cave floor, trying to think of what to do next.

They had fallen into this unknown area with no one around except for them. There were also tons of different paths to go down, but which one should they take?

The two of them sat far away from each other, Shun making up a plan and Shadow Prove wondering about what had happened earlier…

* * *

_The two had slowly drifted from the blackness that engulfed them and sat up._

"_Where are we?" Shadow Prove asked, rubbing his sore head. _

_Shun looked around, clueless. "Got me…"_

_They both got up and started scoping out the cave, seeing different exits. "This way." They both called in unison, pointing in opposite directions._

_After a little arguing, some thrown rocks, and a sore Shadow Prove head later, they wound up rolling on the ground together, trying to win the little test of dominance. _

_Shadow Prove ended up on top of Shun (I mean come on! Look at his muscles O_O)._

_When Shun looked up he found himself very, very uncomfortable with the new position. _

_Shadow Prove was straddling his hips, and his arms were being pinned onto the cold rock. They were only a few inches away from each other, which made Shun blush, but his blush turned even darker when he saw how Shadow Prove looked._

_After their little wrestling match there, his hair had been slightly messed up and he had a small glimmer of sweat on him. Shun could feel his hot, heavy breathing, and it made him quiver seeing the determined and hard look in Shadow Prove's eyes._

_Shadow gave him a small grin of triumph, but that only made Shun feel even more uneasy._

"_Ge…Get off of me!" Shun pushed up, panicking slightly, and after a bit of awkward wriggles and pushes, he managed to free himself and jump back as far away as possible from Shadow Prove._

"_What's the dea…" Shun stared daggers at him, shutting him up instantly. _

"_Not. One. Word." And with that Shun spun around and sat on the ground, giving Shadow Prove the cold shoulder. _

_**What'd I do?**__ He thought to himself._

* * *

…What had happened?

Oh well.

Shadow Prove rolled over on his stomach and stared at Shun. "So now what?"

Shun glance in his direction. **At least he's not mad at me anymore** thought Shadow Prove. Shun let out a sigh, and turned his head down, eyes closed.

"I honestly don't know. Guess we should just take a random tunnel." He got up slowly and started toward the nearest one, Shadow Prove following.

They were just about there when they started to hear a sniffling/ crying noise.

"What's that?" Shun asked.

Shadow Prove stared, unsure himself. Well, obviously it was someone or something crying, but who?

"Wait. Maybe it's one of the others!" Shun started to walk sideways toward the area he thought it was coming from, Shadow Prove chasing after him like a lost puppy.

As they got closer and closer, they realized that it didn't sound like any of the guys. Maybe it was a girl. Mira? No. Mylene? Heck no! The voice sounded smaller, younger…who could it be?

They continued walking, Shun trying to stay quiet, with no help from Shadow and his two left feet.

When they finally reached the end of the narrow passage that they had gone down, they were in total shock.

Why was this here?

* * *

~Evil Cliffhanger of Doom~

Don't worry, I'll try to upload faster from now on.

R & R : What do you think they find?


End file.
